


The Three Muskateers

by simplylinly



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Gotham Academy (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Damian needs more friends, Gen, based on a headcanon, bros being bros, but not in a hurtful way just joking around rlly, cursing, damimapscolin, just wanted to post this so people know im alive and working on damimaps things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5567968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplylinly/pseuds/simplylinly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this was a drabble on my tumblr i decided to post here~</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three Muskateers

“Maps we are friends, yes?”

Maps blinked blearily at him sitting besides her she’d just gotten into the car with him when he’d picked her and then Colin up for tonight’s Wayne Gala (really an excuse for the three of them to meet up with their busy schedules). She’d been staring off into space, or that of the passengers seat in front of her, her to go cup of Starbucks still warm in her hands.

“Well yeah, I’d hope so,” Maps responded back mildly in amusement. Damian was doing that thing where he took things far too seriously, she could tell by the firm line of his mouth and the scrutiny he was looking at her with. She’d expected a riddle, or something far away from the fact that Damian Wayne did in fact have friends. 

“Then what I’m about to say shouldn’t be taken as hateful,” He continued carefully, Maps eyes narrowed as she braced herself for something harsh-sometimes he’d complained she was too loud, but she was simply chatty in nature and during the car trip she’d been silent and drained from her finally finished finals.

“Bite me,” Maps responded bluntly, taking a sip of her coffee, she’d need it.

“You look like…to be frank, shit,” Maps almost spit out her coffee-and she would’ve if they hadn’t been inside one o the Wayne families personal cars and she knew Alfred would’ve had to clean up her mess. Thinking ahead, something some thought she didn’t do but did. But with all her puzzle solving skills and her brains, she didn’t expect that.

“REally?!” She said incredulously, voice rising in volume. She wasn’t exactly insulted….ok maybe she knew her haircut made her look different, but not bad. Damian’s people skill weren’t that great she knew, but this felt low after all the progress he’d made since she’d known him.

“Did you just tell me I look like shit?!” She carefully put the coffee cup into the cup holder, she shouldn’t be holding hot drinks when she felt ready to fight someone. Damian shrunk back ever so slightly, leaning into his seat. The car stopped to park and he struggled to find words, he’d thought it’d be okay, his plan back fired.

“I meant-I mean, you look tired!-” She did, bags under her eyes and eyelids even drooping with that cars lulling atmosphere.

“And that’s what you say to a lady?!” She couldn’t believe him sometimes. Ok now she wasn’t looking as tired, which he supposed was better, but he said he’d be frank!

“I thought you didn’t want to be treated like a lady?!?” Maps was against gender roles sure, but her face flickered in annoyance at this-hands gesturing at him in the obviousness of well-anything.

“Doesn’t mean you just tell anyone they look like shit!” Damian could tell she wasn’t insulted, and he rolled his eyes-they were friends he knew that she knew that in their little group, it was fine. Maps was still trying to understand what planet Damian came from. It was different, but altogether amusing.

“Who looks like shit?” Colin entered, and Maps groaned, sliding over into the middle seat to make room, crossing her arms huffily as she had to scoot next to Damian. Colin was strangely calm with this, his eyes brightening in humor as he let himself watch the show before him-work at the repair shop had gotten tedious and he was more than glad to be able to spend a Friday night with his two friends.

“Apparently, I look like shit,” Maps pouted dramatically and tried to get him on her side with a look.

“She doesn’t look like shit,” He informed Damian plainly, a slightly knowing smile on his face-he’d heard boys that liked girl would o the insulting path, and wanted to see how this played out.

“I know she doesn’t look like shit!” Damian snapped, irritated with this charade-of course Colin would take her side.

“And you said she looked like shit because..?” Maps groaned into her hands now on her face, this conversation was starting to give her a headache.

“She looked tired, that’s all!” Damian had just wanted to start small talk. Something he was just bad at.

Maps scoffed unbelievingly, smoothing at her hair and redoing the clip in an effort to not look as shit as he claimed. Colin inspected Maps closer, and Maps shrunk back slightly, it was strange being inspected like that by her friends, much less her caring much about her looks in the first place.

“Oh well, Maps you do look a bit tired…so a little…shit,” He admitted and she smacked his arm at his apologetic smile. Damian sniffed in victory his pleased loo not going unnoticed by Maps.

“Just say tired! Is it that hard to say tired?! Boys are so-ARGH!” Maps groaned into the sleeves of her oversized sweater and bent forward. Colin clapped her on the back consolingly. 

“We’re joking, right Dami?” He looked pointedly over her hunched back. “We both know you’re beautiful~-heck the press knows you’re pretty,” He said and waited for Damian to say something, as he pleaded he would. Colin did in fact, ship it.

“You look…” He started, Colin’s hopes soared. “…fine,” And then were tossed into the pits for consumption. He sighed and Maps looked up back at them with a look that said this conversation was over-they’d laugh about it some day.

“I hate you both,” She muttered into her sleeves and Colin laughed with Damian snorted as he looked out the window. The ride to the manor was done in pleasant silence.

“You guys are more shit than I’ll ever be,”


End file.
